Somebody to love
by Lily-chan76
Summary: Hyukjae et Sungmin sont élèves à la SM Academy, lycée prestigieux de Séoul. Cette année un ami proche de Sungmin et son cousin reviennent au lycée. C'est à ce moment là que tout commence...  Haehyuk /Eunhae    Kyumin


**Rating **: K+ now puis T (maybe M si je m'en sens capable)

**Résumé **: Hyukjae et Sungmin sont élèves à la SM Academy, lycée prestigieux de Séoul. Cette année un ami proche de Sungmin et son cousin reviennent au lycée. C'est à ce moment là que tout commence... (XDD dsl pour se résumé à la one again =.=")

**A/N**: Alors alors, juste un petit essaie de Shonen-ai(/yaoi) sur 2 de mes OTP ^^ Donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer ou...non ^^" Thx!

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

_**Hyuk POV**_

_When I'm walking down the street they say, hey sexy_

_When I'm dancing in the club they say, hey sexy, hey sexy_

_When I'm driving in my car, or I'm standing at the bar_

_it don't matter where I are, they say hey sexy, hey sexy_

- Hyung….

_Silly boys, they loving me so much_

_Silly boys, you can look but you can't touch_

_Silly boys, I ain't got no time to talk_

_Silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk_

- Hyung!

_Cos I'm too sexy in this club_

_Too sexy in this club,_

_So sexy he-_

- LEE SUNGMIN!

Sungmin se retourne enfin vers moi et me lance un regard innocent. _ Innocent ? Hmph…comme s'il l'était…_

- Tu pourrais arrêter cette musique ? J'essaie de réviser tu sais.

- Hyukiiiiie ~ Tu devrais arrêter de réviser de temps en temps! Et penser à t'amuser non ? me demande-t-il avec ses "puppy eyes". _Aiiish….._

- Hyung! Tu sais très bien que ma moyenne doit pas baisser. C'est facile pour toi, tu es rentré ici sans problème….

- Même! c'est pas une raison pour….

Bon je pense que vous devez être un perdus non ? Pendant que Hyung part dans son monologue je vais tout vous expliquer!

Tout d'abord je m'appelle Lee Hyukjae, j'ai 16 ans et je suis à la SM academy de Séoul avec mon meilleur ami Lee Sungmin.

La SM academy est un lycée d'exception où tous les fils et filles de bonnes familles vont. Je vous préviens tout de suite, Sungmin vient d'une de ces familles, pas moi. J'ai réussi à y rentrer grâce à une bourse d'étude et c'est pour cette raison que je dois maintenir mon niveau, sinon…. Bye bye~

Sungmin et moi partageons une chambre à l'internat du lycée, bien qu'il ait un de plus que moi il est dans la même que moi. La cause ? Simple, il préférait s'amuser plutôt que de travailler pour les examen de fin d'années. Bon je pense que j'ai fait le tour, pour l'instant… Je sens Hyung qui me secoue, il a du remarquer que je ne l'écoutait pas…

- Hyukie? Hyukiiiiiiiie? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Huh ?… Oh désolé Hyung, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

- Pas grave! Donc je disais, un de mes amis et son cousin reviennent au lycée cette après-midi! déclare-t-il tout excité par le fait de revoir son ami.

- Reviennent ?

- Ah oui, ils sont partis passer une année aux Etats-Unis et ils reviennent finir le lycée ici! _ Hmm…Hyung doit vraiment aimer cet "ami" pour être si impatient de le revoir…_

- D'acco-

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Je te le présenterais, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien et avec son cousin aussi. Ah aussi! Ils étaient assez populaire quand ils étaient ici…

- Populaire? vraiment ?

- Vraiment! Tu verras ça tout à l'heure de toute façon. me dit-il en riant légèrement.

Je venais de finir les activités avec mon club de danse. J'entre dans ma chambre et là…

- Hyukie! Tu es enfin là!

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Dépêche-toi, ils vont bientôt arriver normalement! _Ils ?…. … … … OH! les amis de Sungmin… j'avais complètement zappé…._

_- _Mais Hyung, je suis pas prêt! Je suis encore en survêtement…

Sungmin me regarde de haut en bas pendant quelque seconde puis se dirige rapidement vers mon armoire, et jette sur mon lit, un t-shirt et une paire de slim noirs. _Slim ?… Oh non je supporte pas ça. trop serré, trop taille basse trop tout… Je le garde juste parce qu'on me l'a offert…_

- Hyun-

- Pas le temps pour ça Hyukie! Habille-toi et on va devant le portail du lycée.

Sans broncher, je m'active pour me changer.

Sungmin et moi arrivont à l'entrée du Lycée, et j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois.

Plus d'une centaine d'élèves de l'académie se trouve là aussi, et certaines filles portent des banderoles où des messages comme "Je t'aime Lee Donghae" ou "Cho Kyuhyun épouse-moi" peuvent être vus…

_WTF ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?…._

Soudainement, la foule commence à crier et s'écarte pour laisser passer 2 personnes.

_Oh my gosh…. Ce genre de scène n'est pas censée, n'arriver que dans les….drames ?…. Je dois halluciner… oui c'est ça…. Pourtant, les hystérique autour de moi ont l'air si réelles. Ow!_

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'a pincé et je vois Sungmin me sourire. Il prend ma main et se dirige vers…_ Oh ne me dites pas que ce sont eux…._

Les 2 jeunes hommes semblent maintenant avoir remarquer notre présence, l'un d'eux fait un grand sourire en voyant Hyung et le prend dans une grosse embrasse. _Amis hein ?…_

Après quelques secondes, Hyung et son ami se décollent. Hyung me regarde et commence à me présenter.

- Hyukie, je te présente Kyunhyun et son cousin Donghae.

- Hyukie, c'est ton prénom ? demande le dit Kyuhyun en souriant.

- Ah, non… c'est Hyukjae. dis-je en lui retournant le sourire.

- Bon on va à l'intérieur ? propose Sungmin.

Au même moment, je vois du coin de l'oeil Kyuhyun prendre la main de Sungmin et entrelacer leurs doigts. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ça.

Nous commençons à marcher et je sens une tension se créer autour de nous…. _Hyung…je crois la population féminine du lycée va bientôt t'assassiner…_

A part de cette tension meurtrière, quelque chose attrape mon intention. Je tourne ma tête vers ce "Donghae", et je le vois me fixer intensément, je détourne rapidement mon regard mais je me sens rougir. _ Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis à cause de lui… c'est n'importe quoi…_


End file.
